


For Love Of

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka refuses for it to be the wrong place or time....</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love Of

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sacrifice

Wrong place, right time, that was the saying.

Ahsoka Tano was pretty certain they were half right. It was the right time, as she stood at the head of the stairs, facing down something that defied even her worst nightmares. It was not allowed to be the wrong place, as she let her own visions guide her, praying to the spirits of her people and Rex's for forgiveness.

As the mad yellow eyes took her in, as the blasters came up, Ahsoka Tano used the Force to trigger the detonators.

The younglings would escape, as she leaped into the explosion, her sabers crossing with the new Sith's. The bombs would hold the troops back, and she…

…she would die, but if the Force was willing, so would the Sith.

"Why, Ahsoka, do you fight for those who cast you aside?"

"Because I loved you, Master," she answered his bitter question.


End file.
